Drama Total: El Regreso
by L J H 27
Summary: Nuevos adolecentes dispuestos a todo por fama y fortuna, nueva isla, nuevo campamento, desafios renovados y mas picantes, el mismo presentador cruel. (Fichas Cerradas)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, traigo una nueva competencia, esta vez hare mi más grande esfuerzo y dedicación, espero comprensión.**

Se ve a Chris en medio de un campamento.

-Hola, soy Chris McLean, el querido anfitrión de Canadá que les trajo el reality más grandioso y peligroso de todos, estuvimos en un campamento de verano – Se enfoca el campamento wawanakua – En un estudio de cine abandonado – Se enfoca el estudio de cine –Alrededor de todo el mundo – Se ve un avión y el chef vestido de piloto bajando de ella – y por supuesto, de nuevo en la isla – Se ve el campamento wawanakua lleno de fluido verde y unos tentáculos saliendo del piso – Bien, quisimos regresar a nuestro querido campamento de nuevo – ríe – pero ya era imposible debido a… bueno, mejor véanlo ustedes mismos –se enfoca una isla completamente tragada por cieno verde y un pulpo gigante mutante devorándola – eso es genial –ríe – pero bueno, encontramos una isla en medio de la nada que nos salió muy barata, rápidamente instalamos un campamento mucho más grande que el pasado totalmente construido por el buen Chef Hatchet – se ve el campamento detrás de Chris lleno de tablas podridas y clavos mal puestos – bien, la temática de este campamento será simple, recrearemos los desafíos que vieron en Isla del drama, Luz drama acción, Drama total gira mundial y la venganza de la isla, pero les daremos un toque más picante –risa malvada – ahora les explicare todo, cada semana se hará un desafío donde 1 equipo perderá, y mandara a uno de ellos al nuevo muelle de la vergüenza donde recibirá la ducha de la miseria – se enfoca el muelle lanzando cieno verde con basura – y tomara el nuevo bote... mejor dicho barco del perdedor largándose de aquí para no volver JAMAS de la manera más humillante posible – se ve un barco completamente destruido – bien eso será todo, los espero en el primer episodio de DRAMA TOTAL: EL REGRESO.

**Bien, aceptare d Oc's por persona, no tengo un número límite de registrados y me adaptare a lo que tenga, puede que unos no entren, pero bueno aquí dejo la ficha:**

**Nombre:**

**Estereotipo:**

**Edad:**

**Género:**

**Físico:**

**Orientación Sexual:**

**Vestimenta:**

**Personalidad:**

**Atributos:**

**Gustos:**

**Debilidades:**

**Disgustos:**

**Como serian tus amigos:**

**Como serian tus enemigos:**

**Como seria tu pareja:**

**Talento:**

**Miedo y fobia:**

**Audición:**

**Otros:**

**Lo sé, es extraño para mí hacer algo nuevo de algo que no termine pero bueno, veremos qué pasa.**


	2. Nuevos rostros, Viejas Torturas: Parte 1

**Hola aquí trayéndoles el primer capítulo de este fic, veamos cómo sale, ustedes pueden calificar el dominio de sus Oc's para que pueda mejorar y así el fic igual mejore, bueno a comenzar.**

Aparece Chris parado en el nuevo muelle de la vergüenza, voltea a ver a la cámara y sonríe

– Hola, soy Chris McLean, hemos lanzado una nueva temporada, traemos 18 nuevos campistas que competirán en una serie de desafíos que ustedes ya vieron renovados totalmente y todo por – levanta sus brazos - ¡Doscientos Millones de Dólares!- baja los brazos – y será mejor conocerlos de una buena vez, ¡Que pasen los nuevos concursantes! – Nada sucedía – He dicho, ¡Que pasen los nuevos concursantes! – sigue sin pasar nada

– Ah, Chris – interrumpía el camarógrafo – creo que deberíamos esperar un poco ¿no le parece?

– Si, supongo que tienes razón, llegaran en cualquier momento…. Cualquier momento – 5 horas más tarde, ya estaba atardeciendo – cualquier momento… oye esto es aburrido – Chris suspiraba desilusionadamente

– Señor McLean, un yate de lujo se está acercando – decía un pasante señalando el yate de lujo que se acercaba lentamente – Ja, sabía que vendrían, sabía que no se perderían esta oportunidad, sabía que… ¡TU NO ERES UN CONCURSANTE! – Decía Chris molesto al ver que quien bajaba del yate era Blaineley

– Claro que no idiota, soy la co-presentadora de este estúpido reality – decía Blaineley riendo malignamente

- Ah no, eso no, me arruinaste Gira Mundial, no dejare que acapares las cámaras, además aquí solamente puede haber un presentador – decía Chris indignado mientras se señalaba a si mismo

– Que crees, tengo un contrato – decía la rubia mientras enseñaba unos papeles

– Ja, tenias – Chris se los quita y los rompe – Ahora ¡Largo de mi programa! – mientras decía eso unos agentes de seguridad arrojaban a Blaineley al agua y la corriente se la llevaba

- ¡ME VENGARE MCLEAN, VOLVERE! – Decía Blaineley mientras se alejaba por la corriente

– Si como no – decía Chris felizmente – Ahora, conozcamos a nuestros concursantes - un celular sonaba y Chris contestaba – Aja… si… bien… ¡Es Perfecto! – Chris colgaba – Bueno, el productor me dijo como llegaran nuestros concursantes, será simple, un bote pesquero dejara de uno en uno a cada campista aquella pequeña isla – señalaba una isla de arena muy pequeña, como d con solo una palmera- y tendrán que nadar en contra de la corriente que se llevó a Blaineley hasta este muelle – Sin decir más ¡Que lleguen los participantes! –decía levantando los brazos.

El barco pesquero llegaba y dejaba arrojando a la pequeña isla a una chica no muy alta, como de 1.59 de tez clara y delicada quien caía en la arena de la isla, la chica se levantó y sacudió su ondeado cabello negro con mechas azules en las puntas y se tallaba sus ojos azul cielo – auch, eso dolió mucho – decía la chica mientras se paraba y se sacudía su corset negro con detalles azules que dejaba ver un collar en forma de luna color azul obscuro, sus leggins negras y se limpiaba sus ballerinas azules obscuro - ¿Esta es la isla en la que concursaremos?

-**Winter Smith,**bienvenida -y no, esa no es la isla, es esta – decía Chris señalando la tierra en la que estaba parado – tienes que nadar en contra de la corriente hasta aquí – reía maléficamente.

Winter suspiraba resignada – bien, lo hare – se arroja al agua y comienza a nadar en contra de la corriente para llegar donde McLean – Agh, esto es difícil, ¡AYUDENME!- Decía mientras la corriente la llevaba lejos hasta que poco a poco se acercaba.

-Ya casi lo logras jejeje…. Y lo logro – decía Chris al ver que la chica llego al muelle – Dime Winter, algo que quieras decir – dijo Chris.

-Nah, todavía no tengo que decir nada jejeje, pero me alegra estar aquí – decía alegremente.

-Qué bien – dijo Chris – Ahora, déjame presentar al siguiente participante.

El bote dejaba en la isla a un chico que se pudo parar de pie sin caerse, era muy alto, como de 1.78, tenía una complexión fuerte y tenía peso normal, miro a la verdadera isla con sus ojos azules y se movió su erizado pelo corto naranja – Jah, McLean, llegue a tu estúpida isla – decía el chico que vestía una peculiar camisa que tenía la manga derecha corta, jeans azules y converse blancos – debo decir que es muy pequeña.

-**Hugo Rocket**, que bien que llegaste, pero esa no es la isla – dijo Chris – Vamos, nada hasta aquí si quieres participar.

-Bah, como quieras – Hugo se lanzó al agua y aprovechando su fuerza nadaba firmemente llegando mucho más rápido que Winter hasta que llego al muelle - ¿Creíste que eso me detendría McLean?, nada de eso.

-Hugo, dime ¿Qué esperas hacer al llegar a esta isla? – pregunto Chris.

-Ganare definitivamente, y tal vez patee alguno que otro trasero de nerd – reía bruscamente mientras chocaba su palma con su puño.

-Bien, me gusta tu actitud – decía Chris.

-Hola, soy Winter – decía dulcemente.

-Soy Hugo – decía con un tono algo brusco.

-Como sea, aquí la siguiente participante.

El bote paraba y dejaba en la isla a una chica de tez clara muy pequeña, como de 1.48, de cuerpo algo plano, un largo pelo café que le llegaba a la espalda y unos ojos cafés – Bueno, supongo que debo de llegar a la otra isla ¿no es así?- dijo la chica que vestía una camisa manga larga verde obscuro, enzima un chaleco café y debajo una camisa de metal, un pants gris obscuro, un pequeño collar y unas botas negras.

-**Mariana Castro,**tienes razón, bienvenida, ¿crees que alguien de tu complexión pueda nadar hasta aquí? – dijo Chris.

-Momento, ¿tengo que nadar?... eso no, tengo algo de miedo a morir ahogada, ni loca hare eso – dijo Mariana.

-Bueno, entonces te tendrás que quedar sin tu lugar – decía Chris riendo.

-Pero… yo…. ¡Ah bueno, qué más da! – Decía Mariana un poco molesta mientras se arrojaba al agua- AYUDA, AYUDA – gritaba mientras nadaba con mucha dificultad.

-Agh, bien, ayúdenla – el Chef llegaba vestido de pescador y uso una caña de pescar para tomar a Mariana y llevarla a la costa.

-Gracias gracias gracias- decía Mariana temblando.

-Bah, eso le quita lo divertido- dijo Chris – como sea, aquí viene el siguiente participante.

El bote dejaba a una chica que lucía algo molesta, de tez blanca, algo alta como unos 1.79, un cabello castaño muy largo debajo de la cintura y unos ojos aguamarina – No esperaras a que concurse aquí McLean – decía la chica indignada que vestía un cintillo rojo, un collar de un corazón de oro que le rodeaba el cuello, una polera cuadrille negra con roja abierta, jeans, converse y unas muñequeras negras que decían "Evanescence" "Panda" y "Xandria".

-**Magenta Romanoff,**jejeje no, tienes que nadar hasta aquí – dijo Chris burlándose.

-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabias? – decía Magenta impacientada.

-Me han dicho cosas peores en los tribunales, solo nada hasta aquí – decía Chris.

-Sabes que, al carajo, lo hare solo porque necesito el dinero – la chica se arroja al agua y como podía iba progresando hasta que se paró cara a cara con Chris – Y esto es para ti – le patea la entrepierna a Chris, todos la miraron, Winter y Mariana veían boquiabiertas la actitud de la chica, hasta Hugo se sorprendió – Jejeje, lo siento, no soy muy paciente.

-¡Ya lo note!-decía Chris tirado en el piso adolorido.

-Bueno, no importa, soy Winter.

-Soy Mariana, pero me puedes decir Marianita.

-Llámame Hugo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Magenta.

-¡¿PODEMOS SEGUIR?! – Decía Chris algo molesto por la patada.

El bote dejaba a no a uno, sino dos personas, un chico y una chica, el chico tenía un cuerpo atlético, era de estatura promedio, cabello corto rubio y unos ojos rojos, al bajar todas las chicas quedaron viendo con ojos perdidos a aquel chico, la chica muy similar al otro chico, de su misma estatura, de muy buen cuerpo , rubia de cabello largo atado a una cola de caballo y ojos rojos, al bajar todos los hombres se quedaron viéndola de la misma forma que las chicas al otro chico- ¿Es aquí?- decía el chico que vestía una manga larga debajo de una chaqueta roja sin mangas, pantalones negros y botas negras todo terreno – No lo sé, quizás sea en la otra isla- decía la chica que vestía una camisa blanca, chaleco rojo sin mangas enzima, una falda roja, usaba unas medias que le cubrían las piernas y zapatos algentes rojos.

-Bienvenidos **Nick y Nicole Grimstrof** – decía Chris –pero antes tienen que pasar por algo.

-No te preocupes hermana, te ayudare a pasar esto con mi ayuda – decía Nick a Nicole.

-Lo que tienen que hacer es nadar hasta aquí- dijo Chris.

-¡QUE!, no puedo hacerlo, puede haber monstruos, podría morir ahogado – dijo Nick histéricamente.

-Bien, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare – decía Nicole tratando de calmar a su hermano – bien, vamos – los dos se arrojaron al agua pero irónicamente Nick que era el más fuerte, era cargado por su hermana debido a su miedo hasta que llegaron.

-Debo adivinar, gemelos ¿cierto? – decía Magenta.

-Sí, así es – decía Nicole.

-Genial – decía Hugo.

-Jejeje, sí que lo es, veamos quien más llegara.

El bote se acercaba y dejaba a dos chicos exactamente iguales, ambos eran algo altos, de una complexión delgada, un cabello rubio de contraste platinado y de tez blanca, todos los demás concursantes vieron eso extrañados – Genial, te dije que podría entrar, ojala que el abuelo nos esté observando- decía el primer chico que vestía unos jeans y unos converse negros además de una camisa verde obscuro – Si claro, no te olvides que yo entre y nadie me detendrá – decía el segundo con risa maligna que vestía unos jeans negros, y unos converse y una camisa roja.

-**Alexander y Harry López,**¿Qué tal?, bien, quiero que naden hasta aquí, ¿bien? - dijo Chris.

-Bien Harry, hagámoslo - dijo Alexander algo emocionado.

-Bah, si te espero tardaría mucho - dijo Harry burlándose.

-¡Claro que no!, yo puedo hacerlo - dijo Alexander un poco molesto.

-Todos saben que tengo mejor condición que tu inútil - decía Harry de forma arrogante.

-¡Ya cállate! - Alexander se abalanza contra su gemelo pero este se agacha y el cae al agua - Bah, no te necesito idiota - Alexander nadaba algo molesto alejándose de Harry.

-Como quieras - Harry se lanza al agua y empieza a nadar más rápido que Alexander hasta que lo rebaza y llega primero.

-Wow, no puede ser, hay otros gemelos - decía Nick algo sorprendido.

-Sí, lo sé, debes querer mucho a tu hermano - decía Nicole dulcemente.

-Pfff ¿quererlo a el? - decía Harry arrogantemente.

-Oí eso - dijo Alexander que había llegado.

-Por favor, ¿ustedes participaran?- se dirigía a todos los concursantes que había- pensé que mi tonto hermano era patético, jejeje, tengo la victoria asegurada - decía Harry malignamente.

-¿Cómo me llamaste idiota? - Hugo encaraba al chico y alzaba los puños.

-Cálmense, déjenme ver quien más va a llegar - decía Chris tranquilamente, casi ignorando lo que pasaba.

El bote paro y dejo a una chica algo alta, de complexión delgada. Tenía cabello color café chocolate ondulado largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ella se tallaba sus ojos azules - Que buen día ¿no lo crees? - decía la chica que vestía una polo de rayas azules y blancas de manga larga, unos pantalones azules y unas botas negras, - Más bien asco, ¿viste el basurero en el que nos trajeron aquí? - del bote bajaba un poco después que la primera chica, otra chica, esta era pelirroja con un cabello que le llegaba a los hombros con un flequillo tapándole uno de sus ojos, era algo delgada y tenía los ojos azules, ella vestía una polo roja un poco desgastada y rasgada, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros.

-**Azuna y Raquel Jones,**bienvenidas, naden hasta aquí, ¿entendido? - bajaba la voz - agh, mi garganta se está cansando de gritarle a la otra isla cada vez que alguien viene.

-De ninguna manera lo hare - dijo Raquel.

-Vamos, no es tan malo- dijo Azuna.

-Sabes que, lo hare, pero no porque un imbécil como Chris me lo pida, solo por el dinero - dijo Raquel mientras se arrojaba al agua y empezaba a nadar.

-Te he dicho que con ese temperamento no llegaras a nada, pero como quieras - Azuna se arroja al agua y nada tras Raquel hasta que llegan las dos.

-Bienvenidas - dijo Chris.

-Gracias, suerte a todos- dijo cortésmente Azuna.

-¿Suerte?, la necesitaran, todos ustedes bola de incompetentes patéticos jajaja, esto será fácil - dijo Raquel.

-Pfff, cállate de una buena vez- dijo Harry cruzado de brazos.

-No me reduciré a tu nivel fracasado - contestaba Raquel.

-Me da igual - decía Harry.

-Agh, tengo que soportar esto a diario contra mí - dijo Alexander.

-Te entiendo - dijo Azuna - Mi hermana igual es así - ambos suspiraban resignados por el comportamiento de sus hermanos.

-Bien, cállense que aquí viene alguien más.

Del bote bajaba despacio una chica pelirroja de cabello algo largo con un flequillo cubriéndole parte de un ojo, tenía tez blanca pero no demasiado y era de estatura mediana, ojos cafés y de buen cuerpo - Wow, que bien estar aquí - decía entusiasmada la chica que vestía una capucha color negra entreabierta que dejaba ver una blusa blanca, unos pantalones jeans azul fuerte y unos tenis verdes.

-**Mariel,**bienvenida, tienes que... - Chris tomaba un megáfono que le entrega el chef - así es mas fácil, como sea, nada hasta aquí ¿quieres?

-Bien, será sencillo jejejeje - decía alegremente la chica mientras se arrojaba al agua.

-Bueno, aparentemente llegara aquí en menos de... un momento ¿dónde se metió?- decía Chris al ver que ya no veía a la chica nadando.

-BUUUU, jejejeje - decía Mariel amistosamente mientras salía del otro lado del muelle.

-AAAAAGGH¡- Gritaba Chris.

-¡¿Porque lo hiciste?!, no, mejor contesta, ¡¿De dónde saliste?!.

-Me se esconder muy bien, cuando estaba nadando me sumergí y nade hasta atrás de ti y decidí darte un pequeño susto - decía Mariel riéndose pero no de burla.

-¡SI QUE LO DISTE!- Decía Chris molesto - Como sea, aquí viene otro bote.

Del bote bajaba una chica que denotaba un rostro y cuerpo angelical, tenía el cabello largo color naranja, unos ojos azul cristal, y no era muy alta pero tampoco baja. Ella vestía un sweater azul entreabierto dejando ver una blusa blanca, unos pantalones jeans azules y unas zapatillas - E-este ¿que-que debo ha-hacer se-señor Chris? - preguntaba tímidamente la chica.

-**Trisha,**bienvenida, es simple, nada hasta aquí - decía Chris.

-Pe-pero, le-le temo al ma-mar - decía temblando Trisha.

-Momento, ¿Trisha está aquí? - dijo Mariel - ¡Hola Trisha, tu también quedaste, que bien! - decía la chica.

-¿Ma-mariel? - en ese momento la chica dejo de temblar y se lanzó al agua y empezó a nadar hasta el otro lado hasta que llego.

-Que bien que estés aquí, recuerda, no le temas a las personas - decía Mariel a la chica de forma maternal.

-Bi-bien - decía Trisha tímidamente.

-Hola, soy Mariana- decía Mariana.

-Yo Winter - decía Winter

-Yo soy Nicole - decía Nicole, y ese es mi hermano Nick- señalaba a Nick.

-Soy Magenta y... - Magenta veía como Trisha se escondía tras Mariel - ¿Acaso dije algo malo?.

-Trisha ¿qué te dije? - dijo Mariel.

-Lo-lo ciento - dijo Trisha.

-Muy bien, necesito presentar a alguien más ¿entendido? - dijo Chris.

Del bote bajaba una chica algo pálida con algunas pecas, estatura promedio, delgada, pelirroja de cabello lacio, similar al de Zoey y ojos color verde vistiendo una camiseta de tiras color negra con el logo de "The Rolling Stones", una falda tableada roja y tenis color negros, en la cabeza tenía una gorra de lana negra con chapas de "The Beatles" y la bandera británica. - Baja ya ¿quieres? - decía la chica esperando a que bajara alguien.

-Ya voy, impaciente - murmuraba un chico que bajaba, este era igual pálido, estatura promedio y tenía algunas pecas, y ojos verdes, al igual que la otra chica era pelirrojo, vestía un sweater manga larga estilo cuello V, jeans algo gastados y rotos y tenis grises de cintas negras, una perforación en la oreja derecha y una muñequera de cuero.

-**Killian, Kyle**, que bien que llegaron - decía Chris - Vengan aquí si quieren participar.

-De ninguna manera lo hare- dijo Kyle

-Deja de lloriquear y hazlo - dijo Killian

-¿Lloriquear? estoy aquí por tu culpa- dijo Kyle.

-Si yo sufro tú sufres, además prefiero nadar en esta agua desagradable que pagar 50 euros - dijo Killian mientras saltaba y nadaba.

-¡BLOODY IDIOT! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUI! - grito Kyle mientras saltaba y nadaba hasta que los dos llegaron.

-Wow, otros gemelos hombre y mujer - dijo Nick.

-Sí, seguro que se aprecian mucho - dijo Nicole.

-¡¿QUE, APRECIARLO/A A EL/ELLA?! JAMAS - dijeron Killian y Kyle entre si señalándose.

-Oye, ellos sí que hablan raro - dijo Alexander a Hugo

-¡¿QUE DIGISTE?! - dijo Killian ofendida.

-No dije nada - dijo Alexander nervioso.

-Como me estoy hartando de esto, aquí viene el siguiente y... bla bla bla - dijo Chris harto.

Del bote bajo una chica no muy alta, como de 1.52, delgada, de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros aparentemente teñido, de ojos azules y tez pálida vistiendo una blusa blanca de botones manga corta, enzima un chaleco de color gris, una falda negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos converse all star color tinto, además de un collar con el dije de una calavera de shinigami-sama - Vamos - dijo la chica al otro chico que bajaba.

-Voy, espérame deja bajo de aquí - dijo un chico tranquilamente de pelo rubio corto, ojos color violeta, de baja estatura y de complexión delgada y en su rostro se veían rasgos muy finos, el vestía una camiseta blanca y enzima una chamarra verde abierta con la capucha puesta, unos jeans ajustados color negro y unos converse all star color verde obscuro, además de un collar con el dije de "Leo".

-**Moony Serket y Egie Megido, **bienvenidos, naden hasta aquí para participar, única condición.

-Como sea, vine aquí a ganar y esto no me detendrá - dijo Moony.

-Eh, bien creo que también lo hare - dijo Egie mientras él y su hermana comenzaban a nadar y llegaron.

-Hola, soy Moony, primero que nada no vine a hacer amigos ¿entendido? - dijo Moony seriamente.

-Jeje, perdonen a mi hermana, siempre es así - dijo Egie.

-Awww, que adorable - dijo Mariel jalándole la mejilla de forma amistosa a Egie.

-El hermano es débil, pero la hermana me preocupa - dijo Harry pensando en voz alta.

-Hola, soy Winter, ¿tú eres? - dijo Winter.

-No es descortesía pero no vengo a hacer amigos, entendido - dijo Moony.

-U, esa chica tiene carácter fuerte - dijo Winter a Mariana.

-Si pero qué más da - dijo Mariana.

-Y AQUI VIENE EL SIGUIENTE PARTICIPANTE - dijo Chris interrumpiendo a Mariana.

Del bote bajo una chica delgada, algo baja de estatura, piel clara pero no tan pálida, cabello largo lacio corto de color negro un poco más arriba de los hombros en un estilo degrafilado, ojos color azules y de forma entrecerrados, vistiendo un short negro con un chaleco del mismo color abierto dejando ver una playera blanca, unos guantes sin dedos de color azul y tenis grises - Woooo, que bien estar aquí - dijo la chica entusiasmada.

-**Sydney Walker, **haz llegado, que bien, nada hasta aquí para participar.

-Jejeje bien, lo hare- la chica se arroja y empieza a nadar hasta que llega.

-Sydney, ¿qué se siente estar aquí? - pregunta Chris.

-Muy bien, estoy muy emocionada y espero ser una buena rival - dijo Sydney.

-Jejejeje pobre - dijo Chris malvadamente.

-Eh perdón, ¿qué dijiste? - pregunto Sydney.

-Nada, no dije nada - dijo Chris.

-Como sea, soy Sídney - dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Raquel.

-¿Te pregunte?, no lo creo, esfúmate - dijo Raquel descortésmente.

-No te preocupes, siempre es así, soy Azuna - dijo Azuna.

-Jejeje soy Sídney - respondió la chica.

-Silencio que viene el último concursante - dijo Egie.

-¿Cómo sabes que es el último?- pregunto Sydney.

-Chris me lo dijo - respondió Egie.

Del bote bajo un chico de complexión muy delgada, algo bajito, de piel morena y con pecas, cabello negro algo largo y ojos verdes, vestía un sweater color rojo con rayas color negro, un collar con una pieza de ámbar incrustada en él, pantalón gris obscuro y converse rojos, además de que cargaba una mochila color ocre con estampado militar - Genial, logre llegar, WOOOOO - grito el chico.

-**Derek E. Coxon, **bienvenido, tienes que... sabes que, díselo tu, me canse de decir lo mismo - dijo Chris entregándole el megáfono a Mariana.

-Eh, bien, tienes que nadar hasta aquí - dijo Mariana.

-¿Nadar? jajaja, es para perdedores, usare mi más reciente invento, el Jet-Pack - dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila un pequeño propulsor con botellas de refresco pegadas en un madero con cinta.

-¿Eh, que va a hacer?- pregunto Chris.

-VOLARE POR LOS AIRES A MI DESTINO - el chico se amarro el "jet-pack" y pulso un botón y empezó a salir fuego de las botellas - ¡FUNCIONA!- Dijo el chico emocionado por ver que se elevaba.

-Eso es... ¡VIENE HACIA MI! - dijo Chris al ver que el chico con su jet-pack se acercaba a Chris sin control.

-Oh no de nuevo - dijo Derek y choca con Chris dejando una pequeña explosión que dejo lleno de ceniza a ambos.

-Oye ¿estás bien? - pregunto Alexander.

-SI, QUIERO HACERLO DE NUEVO - decía Derek encima de Chris.

-¡QUITATE DE MI! - grito Chris.

-Lo siento - dijo Derek.

-Bah, como sea - dijo Chris - Bien, hora de dejar instrucciones, en este momento haremos los equipos, si digo su nombre párense aquí ¿entendido?.

Todos asienten.

-**Harry**

Harry se acerca y ve a todos indiferentemente.

-**Mariel**

Mariel se acerca alegremente alejándose de Trisha quien la mira nerviosa.

**-Kyle**

Kyle se acerca mirando fijamente a Killian.

-**Hugo**

Hugo triunfalmente se acerca viendo a Kyle mientras chocaba su puño con su palma.

**-Nicole**

Nicole se alejaba de Nick nerviosa.

**-Derek**

Derek corría y saltaba hasta donde estaban los demás.

**-Azuna**

Azuna tranquilamente se alejó de Raquel y se dirigió donde los demás

**-Sydney**

Sydney energéticamente corrió donde los demás.

- Y... **Trisha.**

La chica se alegró y corrió donde Mariel.

-Ustedes serán conocidos como **Los Halcones Aéreos - **Les arrojo a los miembros del equipo una bandera color roja con un halcón estampado en ella.

-Ma-mariel, estamos en el mi-mismo equipo - dijo Trisha.

-LO SE, ES GENIAL - dijo alegremente Mariel.

-¿Que, no me toco con Nick? ¿PORQUE? - dijo Nicole.

-Tranquila, sé que lo harás bien - dijo Nick tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Si como sea, los demás vengan al otro lado del muelle:

-**Mariana**

Mariana caminaba alegremente donde Chris señalo

-**Raquel**

Raquel indiferentemente camino donde Mariana y le dio la espalda.

-**Moony**

Moony calladamente se fue donde las demás.

-**Egie **

Egie alegremente fue donde las demás y empezó a platicar con Mariana

-**Magenta**

Magenta seriamente fue donde los demás y se cruzó de brazos.

**-Winter**

Winter camino alegremente y se fue donde Egie y Mariana

**-Alexander**

Alex camino felizmente y fue donde Winter, Egie y Mariana.

**-Killian**

Killian vio entre ojo a Kyle y se fue donde los demás.

**-**y... **Nick**

Nick camino donde los demás sonriendo.

-Ustedes serán las anguilas submarinas - les lanzo una bandera azul con el logo de una anguila con muchos rayos en ella.

-Ahora les explicare algunas cosas, hay dos cabañas en esta isla, la cabaña 1 - se muestra una cabaña mal hecha con dos puertas - será la cabaña de los Halcones Aéreos, esta cabaña está dividida en dos por una pared, de un lado las chicas y de otro los chicos, de mismo modo la cabaña 2 - se muestra otra cabaña similar a la otra- será la cabaña de los Halcones Aéreos y de mismo modo chicas de un lado, chicos de otro.

-Todas las confesiones que quieran dar las darán en el confesionario - se enfoca un baño por dentro sin techo y con manchas verdes y marrones - aquí podrán decir sus más obscuros secretos.

-Cada semana haremos un desafío donde un equipo perderá y dejara a uno de sus miembros que no recibirá un martillo de la salvación al nuevo muelle de la vergüenza, recibirá la ducha de la miseria y tomara el barco del perdedor para no poder volver.

_Confecionario_

**Harry: **Muy bien, tengo el juego ganado, tengo que eliminar a esa chica Raquel antes de que cause más problemas.

**Raquel: **Todos son patéticos, eliminare a Harry, se ve que será muy molesto.

**Derek: **La gente dice que estoy loco por los inventos que hago, yo opino que ¡BENEFICIARAN AL MUNDO!

**Mariel: **Que sorpresa también aceptaron a Trisha, eso es ¡GENIAL! Y estamos en el mismo equipo.

**Trisha: **E-está bien, me-me to-toco el mismo e-equipo que Ma-mariel, e-estoy muy fe-feliz.

**Winter: **Todos se ven muy buenos jugadores aunque, no sé quién me da más mala espina, ¿Harry o Raquel?

**Nicole: **¡NOOO, YO QUERIA ESTAR CON NICK!

**Hugo: **Jejejeje, hora de patear traseros de nerds.

_Fin del confesionario_

Dentro de la cabaña A (lado de los chicos)

-Agh, que asco de cabaña - dijo Harry tapándose la nariz.

-No hay que ser exigentes, es mejor a no tener nada- dijo Kyle dejando sus maletas en una litera.

-Jejejeje, mejor será que me empieza a ejercitar- dijo Hugo mientras sacaba de su maleta unas pesas.

-WOOOOO, -dijo Derek lanzando su mochila y maletas en una litera.

-¿Quieres callarte? - dijo Harry.

-NOOOOOO- grito Derek.

Dentro de la cabaña A (lado de las chicas).

-PIDO LA DE ARRIBA- grito Mariel.

-PIDO LA OTRA DE ARRIBA - grito Sydney.

-Muy bien - dijo Nicole dejando sus maletas en una litera.

-Jejeje, si no hay ningún problema - dijo Azuna.

-Yo ta-tampoco tengo pro-problemas - dijo Trisha.

-Por cierto ¿cómo estará mi hermana? - dijo Azuna.

Dentro de la cabaña B (lado de las chicas)

-De acuerdo, mi cama se respeta - dijo Raquel.

-Oye yo quiero esa cama - dijo Killian.

-Que lastima- dijo Raquel.

-Que inmaduras - dijo Magenta.

-Pff patética- dijo Moony - pelear no les dará una cama.

-Como sea, yo me quedo con la que sea - dijo Winter.

-Sí, yo también - dijo Mariana.

Dentro de la cabaña B (lado de los chicos).

-Wow, sí que somos pocos chicos en este equipo - dijo Alexander.

-Si lo sé, jejeje, está muy vacío este lado - dijo Egie.

-Bueno, por lo menos nos soportamos los unos a los otros - dijo Nick

-Si eso es cierto - dijo Alexander.

-Se oyen gritos en el lado de las chicas, debe de ser por emoción - dijo Egie.

Se oye la voz de Chris en unas bocinas- Muy bien campistas vengan al centro del campamento para su primer desafío.

_Confecionario_

**Alexander: **¿Qué clase de desafío será? mmmmm.

_Fin del confesionario_

Todos los campistas se reúnen alrededor de Chris.

-Bien, como saben este reality pondrá y recreara desafíos vistos en anteriores temporadas, nuestro primer desafío será, ¡EL PRIMER DESAFIO DE TODA LA HISTORIA DE TOTAL DRAMA! ¡EL SALTO AL ACANTILADO!

Muchos campistas se miran entre si asustados.

Continuara...

**Bien, fin del capítulo 1, aquí inician los desafíos, díganme si maneje bien a sus personajes o quieren que corrija algo, las eliminaciones serán al azar, y espero que acepten el resultado, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
